User talk:Wrath022
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 17:31, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes? :P Don't worry, you don't sound like a dick whatsoever. ^___^ And you're absolutely right. >_> There's just been a general apathy as far as the wiki is concerned with the majority of our most prominent users, including myself. >_> And I know exactly what you are referring to (I read the comment you paraphrased when it happened, lol) and I agree that everything has been pretty pathetic as of late. As I mentioned earlier, Chaos was the one who brought my laziness to my attention, and since then I've really noticed just how unproductive our wiki is becoming. And since I'm on Thanksgiving Break, I finally have the time to do something about it. With all that being said, you have my word that I'm going to make sure that everyone gets back on track. Lmao, I mean today when I finish the episode of The Vampire Diaries I'm watching. >:D Oh ye of little faith. >:D Tell Flipsy he can go fuck himself. :P She actually added the jobs to the list before I even messaged her. :D But yeah, we're discussing it now and apparently most of her guild is M.I.A. >_> I'm going to send them messages when I make it back to my hometown (traveling home for Thanksgiving right now) and try to get them to do some jobs. And if that fails, I'll start watching the anime and updating the pages myself. Believe or not, once upon a time, in a land far far away, I used to do all of the wiki's updates by myself... Now, I'm lazy. :D Why don't you ever speak up when you have ideas like this? >_> I agree completely!! I'll open up a forum about it when I get home so it doesn't look like I'm targeting anyone. :P And if I wasn't black, I'd be blushing right now. :D I think Ish may have started it, but I'm not sure. >_> And you should share your ideas when you have them!! I've had plenty of stupid ideas (Guild Competition), but I still put all of my ideas forth when I do have them because some of them turn out to be pretty good (i.e. Guilds). >:D Been there before. I'm a people pleaser by nature, lol. ( .__.) Have Flipsy delete our talk pages when we're done talking, btw. Yeah, I do want to hear them actually. >:D And do you have a deviantart? If so, I'd prefer to do it that way when I get home. My Snapchat app acts like a bitch on the best of days and I usually lose cell reception when I head home. ( .__.) Kk! I'll find you! >:D And I'll talk to you later whore, my sister's tired and wants me to take over driving the rest of the way. :D